Life Saver
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil used to be in a relationship, but they had to call it quits because Phil was committed to his job of being a fire fighter. Luckily they were still best friends, which Phil was grateful for. One day, there's a fire in town and Phil finds out that it's none other than Dan Howell's house.


Sometimes, being a fire fighter was hard work, and scary too. But nonetheless, Phil Lester loved his job and he loved being able to help other people and families in scary situations. Being a firefighter was tough though, because he didn't really have a life outside of work. He was always hanging out at the firefighters station, always prepared for any type of alert, big or small.

While Phil loved his job and he wouldn't trade it for the world, he did miss his family and some of his friends back home, and he even missed his best friend who he hadn't seen in a few years because of his job. Phil used to date his best friend, Dan Howell, and they dated for three years before they had to call it quits because Phil was simply never home. Phil was 27-years-old, and he was still single, and he hated it. He wanted to be able to share his life with someone again.

"Hey Mike, we got any calls today?" Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet. But, it's still early... 2pm. Maybe it'll be one of those quiet days," Mike replied.

"Oh I love quiet days," Phil said as he sat on a stool in front of island.

"What fire fighter doesn't love quiet days?" Mike asked.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, you got a good point," He agreed. He reached over and grabbed the remote, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

It wasn't even 15 minutes later when the men of the fire house got an alert.

"_There's a fire about five minutes away, everybody get suited up and go_!"

Phil stood up from his seat immediately and went out to the garage, changing as quickly as he possibly could. Phil's been a fire fighter for about five years now, so he was a pro at this by now.

"Does anyone know how the fire started?" Phil asked as he hoped into the fire truck, along with a couple other fire fighters. "It sounds pretty serious-" Phil said, slightly nervous.

"It is pretty serious," Mike responded. He started the fire truck up and then left immediately.

As they started getting closer to the location, Phil was starting to recognize the street more and more, and that's when it him... Dan. Dan lived on this street, and Phil would know because he lived with Dan for a couple of years. Not to mention this is where he group up as a kid with his family before he met Dan, so he knew this street like the back of his hand.

"Oh my God-" Phil said out loud as he covered his mouth with his hands, staring ahead.

That was his house, his old house... on fire. His ex-boyfriends house, his best friends house.

Phil gasped. "Dan!" He yelled, and then he immediately got out of the truck once it parked at the house. There were already fire fighters there, trying to get the fire out. "Is there anyone in the house?!" Phil asked a fire fighter who was currently hosing down the house.

"I've just been told to put out the fire, I have no clue," The man said.

"Oh my God!" Phil immediately turned around and ran towards the house.

"Lester, get back here!" The same man shouted.

"No, this is his ex's house, they're still very good friends. Let him go in," Mike said. "We need to make sure the house is empty anyways, Phil should be the one to do it."

Phil immediately ran into the house without any hesitation, going into a coughing fit as soon as he entered the house. Phil was very much so in love with Dan, and he would risk his own life to save him in a heart beat. Phil quickly looked around, sadness flowing through his body as he watched everything burn down, because there were a lot of memories from living in this house, a lot of good memories that he would never ever forget, because they were with Dan.

"Dan?!" Phil called as he ran up the stairs. "Dan, where are you?"

"Phil?!" A muffled voice came from out of nowhere.

"Oh thank God," Phil was relieved. He didn't know what he would have done if he would have found the man he loved to be dead. "Dan, you have to tell me where you are. I can barely see-"

"B-Bedroom-" Dan said in between coughs. "Please! The door is blocked!"

Phil immediately ran towards the bedroom. The book shelf had fallen over and was completely blocking the door, stopping Dan from being able to get out of the house. "Oh my God. We have to get you out of there," He said. He quickly started pushing the bookshelf. It took him a good few minutes before he finally pushed the bookshelf out of the way, and he watched as it fell out of the way. Phil ran into the bedroom and looked around, and then he heard the sound of coughing. "Dan? Dan, where are you?" Phil asked. He walked to the other side of the bed and he gasped as soon as he saw Dan curled up on the floor. "Dan!" He yelled.

Dan looked up, tears pouring down his face. "P-Phil!" He cried.

"I've got you, okay?" Phil gently scooped Dan up in his arms. "Hold on," He warned. He quickly carried Dan out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Phil finally carried Dan out of the house, and carried him across the street, and then laid him down on the grass.

Dan coughed as he lay down on the grass, he had been in that house for a good 15 minutes while it was on fire. "Why the fuck is my house on fire?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

"You mean, you don't know what started the fire?" Phil asked, frowning.

"No. One minute I was watching TV in the bedroom and then there was smoke," Dan explained.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alive, I could have lost you," Phil whispered before he wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dan whispered as he held onto Phil, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for saving me, even though you could have died yourself in there, you're an idiot."

"I've said it once before and I'll say it again... I'll risk my own life to save you," Phil said. He pulled away from the Dan and sighed as he looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"You should probably take him to the hospital-" Phil looked over and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Mike walking up to him. "You probably breathed in a lot of smoke."

"Yeah, we definitely should go to the hospital, just in case..."

"You alright kid?" Mike asked as he walked up to Dan and Phil.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a little out of breath. What about my house?" Dan asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it," Mike told him.

Dan groaned and lay down on his back, taking deep breaths as he stared at the sky.

"I know it's not the same Dan, but you can stay at my place until we can fix the situation. I'm barely there anyways so you'll have the place to yourself," Phil said.

"Really?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"Yes really. It's the least I could do after all the hell I put you through in the past," Phil said.

"I already told you that I'm over all of that," Dan whispered.

"Doesn't matter. Come on, we gotta get you to the hospital-" Phil stood up and then he carefully helped Dan stand up. Phil sighed as he stared at Dan, and then he shook his head. "I'll never ever forget this day," He whispered as he looked at the house, which was thankfully just now being put out, although there was still a bit of fire.

"That makes two of us. I really thought I was gonna-"

"Stop. Don't finish that sentence," Phil warned as he looked over at Dan. "Let's go, okay?" Phil gently wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and they walked over to Dan's car.

It was about two hours later when Dan was lying in his hospital bed, staring at the window. It was around 4pm by now, but Dan just wished that the day would be over with.

"_How are you feeling_?"

Dan immediately looked over and sighed in relief when he saw Phil. "Oh, hey."

"I just wanted to come see how you were holding up," Phil said as he walked over to Dan's bed.

"Could be worse, so I'm not complaining," Dan replied.

"I'm sorry about the house. I wish there was something I could do," Phil said.

"Stop. You're already doing more than enough by letting me crash at your place," Dan said.

Phil sighed and nodded. "We'll figure everything out later but for now... you should rest."

"I have to stay over night just in case, but I can leave tomorrow morning," Dan told him.

"Seems fair enough. Are you really going to be okay though?" Phil asked.

"As long as I have you... I'll be perfectly fine," Dan whispered.

Phil couldn't help but smile. He reached down and grabbed Dan's hand, and held onto it. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You're still my best friend," He promised.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have a best friend like you," Dan said, shaking his head.

"Guess we both got lucky, huh?" Phil asked. He chuckled.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "Yeah, we did."


End file.
